Plan B
by Sweet Senpai
Summary: ED World - One shot! Sometimes things don't go according to plan.. So Uzumaki Naruto always has a Plan B!


TITLE: Plan B  
SERIES: Naruto - ED world One-shot  
AUTHOR: littleshinobifox  
RATING: mild R for now. (just to be on the safe side)  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money :)  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
This is a little side story from my ED world, the actions of Team 7 are in ED. ED is a AU  
FEEDBACK: Loved  
BETA: (Shot - off) not beta'd

-----

_**Plan B**_

_**Sometimes thing don't go according to plan… that's why Uzumaki Naruto always has a plan B ready.**_

It was their third D rank mission after they had passed Kakashi sensei's bell test, a test in which Uzumaki Naruto thought his skills were a total and compete waste in. It wasn't like he could have consulted with his two teammates about his theory in said test. The meaning behind the test had been so obvious that it had made want to cry. However his knowledge wasn't _their_ knowledge at said time so he acted like the "dead-last" he was suppose to be.

Their third D rank however proved to annoy him just a tad to bit; their third was like their second and sadly their first. Fetch the cat from hell, it wasn't common knowledge that most animal disliked one Uzumaki Naruto but on their third time around even Sasuke started to notice. Smiling sadly he merely scratched his head and gave a small shrug, hoping that it answered her somewhat angry question.

It was on their third time did Naruto get perturb enough to hastily bark out a rough estimated plan to catch the run away feline. It had only taken a minute or two to formulate a simply yet effective plan to snag the furball. It he supposed, looking back on it, was a fortunate day. Given any other day his two would be teammates would have gone about their only plan and ignored him completely, like usual.

In the estimated time allotted the nasty purring fluff ball was nestled deep in Sakura's arms and half asleep. Walking back to the Hokage tower Naruto simply begged his Sensei to teach them some cool technique, his answer was silence from the book loving man and a death glare from his broody teammate. Yet to avoid questions from either he simply kept on ranting.

Cat delivered and a smiling nod from the Hokage Naruto felt the eyes of the Uchiha on him and sighed, turning to face him Naurto simply raised an eyebrow at the other boy. Silently wondering if the proud boy was going to ask the one question that was on Naruto's mind?

"How?" the prodigy asked.

Smirking Naruto faced forward again and shoved his hands behind his head and shrugged. Closing his eyes however Naruto was awed that he answered.

"I just went to plan B!" is how he replied.

He found that he had three sets of eyes on him, ignoring the glares from his teammates and his questioning glance from his Sensei he started to walk. Humming happily to himself and then to them as they sided him.

"Plan B?" Sakura asked.

Knowing that they were no where near the answer to their Sensei's bell answer he simply whispered.

"Plan B cause Plan A wouldn't have worked!"

Feeling eyes even harder on him he smiled, yes - he decided, they weren't ready from Plan A, they weren't untied yet. They did not function as one, didn't think as one. So _Plan A _wasn't even a option. The look on the proud Uchiha face spoke volumes, the starry eyed tint in Sakura's spoke of the uncertainty. Nodding to himself he decided _when_ Plan A would come in play he would let them know his knack of planning - of his skill strategy. But until Plan B would have to work, and the main rule in Plan B?

_**Keep them guessing!**_

_-------_

It would be month's later as they sat on the edge of the red bridge, slightly marveling at the now black and pink strands that graced his left temple - the same color different ear ring studs in his left ear did Naruto realize that somehow, without him realizing it Plan B had failed and Plan A had taken in effect.

His team no longer asked _"How?" _but simply awaited his brain to formulate a correct course of action then moved to active it.

Later when they added their black, blonde, and pink tattoo's did Naruto begin to think that he no longer thought about voicing his plans, for all three of them had silently and swiftly started to think the same. His path, his strategies became _their's! _


End file.
